1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and more particularly to a heat sink incorporating heat pipes for enhancing a heat dissipating efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the center of operations of the computer. During the operations of the computer, the CPU produces heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operations of the computer. Accordingly, a heat sink is used to remove the heat from the CPU.
Conventionally, a heat sink includes a metal base contacting with the CPU to absorb heat therefrom, and a plurality of fins extending from the base to dissipate the heat to an ambient. In order to increase a heat dissipating efficiency, heat pipes are often embedded into the metal base to transfer the heat from the metal base to the fins more rapidly.
In most of the heat sinks, the heat pipes are accommodated in grooves which are defined in the metal base. However, the process to form the grooves in the metal base is costly since it needs a hard machine work. Furthermore, in order to receive the heat pipes therein substantially, the metal base should be made having a thickness larger than diameters of the grooves, whereby a material cost of the metal base is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.